Back To Hogwarts
by carol.serra09
Summary: Albus, as well as Rose, Molly II, Roxanne, Lorcan, and Scorpius begin their studies at Hogwarts. Together with Victorie, James and Fred II went through many adventures. This trio cannot imagine how much they have influenced in the entire world where magic exists. Together, they face problems, surprises, the unknown and the evil that is installed after the death of the e
1. The First Day

**Chapter 1- First Day**

On the train to Hogwarts, Albus Severus was ignoring his brother, James Sirius, while he chatted with his other colleagues of the compartment: Fred Weasley II, Molly Weasley II, Rose Weasley and Roxanne were trying to imagine how the opening ceremony would be this year. Once in a while, Victorie, per be monitors of Grifinoria crossd to keep an eye on their cousins. After arriving at the Hogsmeade, James Sirius and Fred II because they were Second Years, separated from their rest would go to their first year. As usual, the first years arrived at the castle, across the lake by boat. When approaching,they were surprised by the grandeur of the castle.

They were taken by Hagrid to the front of the staircase where Horace Slughorn, teacher of potions and director of Slytherin would be. When he realized that all the studensts were grouped on his front he , said he would lead them to the main hall, where the ceremony of selection would be held. He began to walk, forcing the students to follow him.

After arriving at the front of the lounge, Horace asked to wait because he would see if they were ready to receive them. After he entered the main lounge, it was possible to hear various rumours spread by the group until Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco went up to Albus, causing a climate of tension. The tension was only interrupted when the professor returned. He led the whole group to the front of the teacher's table. He took his position on the side of the seat with the sorting hat.

To begin the ceremony, the hat proclaimed his speech showing the features of each home. Then Slughorn drew them in alphabetical order by the last name until the end of the list. Albus and Rose were sorted to Gryffindor. Roxanne, Hufflepuff. Moll II, Ravenclaw and Scorpius was a Slytherin student. After the selection, the school principal Minerva McGonagall gave a welcome to everyone and the feast began. During the banquet, the schedule of classes for everyone was distributed. After it, each house followed its monitors to the communal room to know their new colleagues.

In the communal room, Fred II commented to his companions he wouldn't like Scorpius, Severus criticized him not to start a confusion without first knowing the person. Annoyed, Albus went up to his dorm and slept.

In the morning, the students were anticipating the start of a new academic year. During breakfast, mail-owls arrived loading newspapers and letters, from which Albus received a letter from his father. He decided to read it later. Soon thereafter, each house had followed its path to their first class of the year. The Gryffindor students together with the Slytherin students walked to the courtyard where they were having their first flying lesson with Madam Hooch. She gave the first instruction and observed the students trying to have control over their broom. After they were all with their brooms in hand, she asked them to get on, without leaving the ground. Rose had no control over her broom; it continued to rise as she sat on it. Without batting an eyelid, Severus climbed on to his broom and started to fly towards Rose, amidst much laughter of Slytherins. Severus tried to hold on to Rose, who had slipped from her broom, but did not arrive in time. And then to the shock of Slytherin house, Scorpius climbed on his broom and managed to hold Rose by her robe until Albus was near. Scorpius helped put Rose on the broom of Albus and as that fell, Scorpius saw that his colleagues had left him alone. Severus waited for his colleagues to leave and then approached Scorpius and thanked him for having helped Rose.

" I know that our parents have not liked each other since they met. But we canl create our own relation." Scorpius said.

Albus agreed and they went together until the moment in which they had to separate. Scorpius left for potions class and Albus for Transfiguration. When he entered the room, all the students were already present minus the teacher. Severus sat next to Rose and at that moment, the teacher Minerva McGonagall entered. The lesson occurred without any incident. After the class, the students went to lunch in the main lounge. At lunch, it was possible to notice that everyone already knew about the morning event**. **Scorpius was seated at his table, but his Slytherin colleagues gave him a wide berth. After lunch, they walked away for the last lesson of the day, Albus had Potions class. He was impressed with his own skill in potions. Albus waited for all the students to leave in order to talk alone with Horace.

"I know that it should not be of my account, but I am concerned with Scorpius, his house collegues are moving away." Albus said.

"Yes, something is going on about him. Well, I would like to help, but he did not come up to me to chat. If he comes, I will let you know." Horace said.

Albus thanked him and returned to the commonl room. The common room was full of students. Albus encoutered his friends Fred II, Rose and James sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. When approaching, Fred II asked what he wanted to talk about with Slughorn. Severus said that was not his problem. Fred II, a bit annoyed, returned to his wizard chess match with James. Albus, annoyed, went to his dormitory. Het sat down on his bed and withdrew from his robe the letter of his father. He opened and read it:

"_Dear Albus Severus, please send news of your first day of class. How is everybody? We misses you. Love, from your father and mother."_

James entered the room asking if Albus would not come down to dinner. Albus said he was already going. James and Albus got down together. Albus commented ont the letter from their father, James said that he was great. When they arrived on the lounge, Albus walked up to the Ravenclaw table, so he could speak with Molly II. She presented Albus to her best friends, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. He commented to Molly II about the letter. She said that she had been sad for not being in Gyffindor, but with her new friends her loneliness had disappeared. Albus walked towards Roxanne. She greeted his cousin, and presented him to her friends: Miriam Hats, Rick Finnigan and Haty Zabini. Albus knew all the surnames because his father had mentioned them before. He asked her cousin how had been her first day of class. She said that it was nice because she was surrounded by friends. Albus returned to his table for dinner.

After dinner, He went up to Gryffindor common room, withdrew his parchment and wrote a letter in response to his fathe'sr letter:

_"Father, Rose and I were sorted into Gryffindor, Roxanne, Hufflepuff , Molly II, Ravenclaw and Scorpius, Slytherin. _

_The day was normal, save a unique event happened in my flying lesson. Rose was not balanced right on her broom and was slipping of it. I tried to catch her, but I didn't get close enought. Scorpius was who grabed Rose preventing her from falling into the ground. From that moment, the members of the Slytherin house stay away from Scorpius. This is odd isn't it? Roxanne and Molly II are already iin their houses._

_I love you, Albus Severus"_

After reviewing the letter and checking it for errors, he went to the Owlery, due to the fact that his owl had gone out to hunt. After feeding his owl, he returned to his dorm and was so tired he quickly fell asleep.


	2. Harry Potter's Story

Chapter 2- Harry Potter's Story

Albus was abruptly awoken by his dormmates. He quickly changed, and was ready to meet with James, Rose and Fred went all together to the main room. During the breakfast, Rose said that the first lesson would be herbology. Albus said he hoped that Neville would be a good teacher. Everyone agreed. Rose and Albus bade farewell to their friends and began to walk to the greenhouse. While they were walking, he asked Rose with whom they would have the lesson, Rose replied that it would be with Ravenclaw. Right at the entrance Albus and Rose spotted Molly II, and they beckoned to her, but she simply ignored them and went into the greenhouse with her friends. Neville was already in the class.

"Please, everyone come in."he said.

Neville began to explain that they would repot Mandrake. He asked if anyone knew why is necessary the use of earplugs. Rose was the only one who raised her hand.

"It is because the cries of an adult mandragora is capable of killing an adult, but this in our front, are young, so their screams would only cause faint." Rose explained.

Neville was pleased with the response and gave 10 points to Gryffindor. He asked for everyone to put their earplugs and showed how to do it, pulling his Mandrake out of its pots by its stems. When it leaves the vessel, shrill squeals were heard. That screams only stopped once you put it in the new pot and fill up with dirty. Then the students began to repot theirs. The amount of screams was absurd. A Ravenclaw student on the side of Molly II had fainted. Neville said he was just scared, and that every year,someone fainted. Rose, curious, asked who had been in his year. He said to her that was himself. After everyone had finished, Neville asked if anyone would know why mandrakes were so important.

"It's that the juice of mandragora is a remedy for those who have been petrified" Molly II answerd.

Neville gave 10 points to Ravenclaw and explained to them that in his second year, someone had reopened the secret chamber and left a Basilisk on the loose. Several students were petrified by the monster just by looking at its reflection. He ended by saying that they were saved by Hermione, Ron and Harry. After the story, they were released.

The Gryffindors made their way to history of magic class given by Professor Binns. The lesson would be with Slytherin. When they reached the room, the teacher was passing trough the wall. Normally his class was boring, but after looking at the present, he said they would learn about the Battle of Hogwarts, which mades all students become tuned into the lesson.

"Well, it all started when Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter when he was just a baby. But somehow, the spell cast by him, bounced off Harry, causing Harry to stay known as the "boy who lived" and just a lightning-shaped scar. Voldemort turned into a spirit without power because he had been hit by their own spell. When he turned 11, Harry, who lived with his uncles backpacks, discovered by Hagrid, he was a wizard and had a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Without imagine what he would face, Harry began his studies. In his first year, Harry managed to prevent Voldemort, who shared Quirrell's body, of stolen the Philosopher's Stone. Voldemort orders Quirrell to attack Harry, but as he possessed by Voldemort, Quirrell couldn't touch Harry due to the fact that he received protection from his mother when she died trying to save him. With this, the stone was delivered to Dumbleodore who decided its future. They say it was destroyed, but no one knows for sure, because the creator of the stone,Nicolas Flamel had died before that happened. In the 2nd year, Harry stops Voldemort to return again, this time as Tom Riddle, who through his diary, possessed Gina who reopened the secret chamber, which was hiden the basilisk. Harry managed to kill the Basilisk with the help of the phoenix, that which he took up the sword of Godric Gryffindor. With that all students who had been petrified to look at the reflection of the monster returned to normal. In his third year, Harry discovers that the most dangerous killer who had escaped from Azkaban, was actually his godfather who had been indicted by Peter Pettigrew, who was living as Scabbers, Ron's rat. Harry along with Hermione, thanks to the time-turner, could help Sirius to escape with Buckbeak the hippogriff that had been sent to be executed." Binns said.

After that, the bell rang. Nobody wanted to leave. Binns said they had double lesson and would continue after lunch. Everybody,excited, entered the great hall.

"Why you were so happy?" James asked.

"Binns is telling us the story of Hogwarts Battle." Rose explained.

James decided to skip his spell class so he could hear the rest of the story. Before the start of the class, Albus and James went to Albus's dorm to get the invisible cloack.

The first year students of Gryffindor and Slytherin, along with James, returned to class excited to Binns. James decided to stay near the door, while Rose and Albus were in front, as well as Scorpius.

"In its fourth year, Harry was chosen as the fourth champion and second champion of Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, even though he has not have age. His name was put into the chalice by the son of Barty Crouch, who was impersonating Moody Mad-Eye. Harry and Cedric came together at the cup, only that it had been turned into a key-portal, Cedric was killed by Voldemort's wand at a cemetery. After Wormtail make the potion for reborn of Voldemort, He forced Harry to duel. Voldemort did not know but his wand and Harry's were sisters, making the spell Priori Incantatem to happen. With that, Harry saw the echoes of the last people killed by Voldemort's wand. Echoes hold long enough so Harry along the body of Cedric could reach the cup. They return to Hogwarts. Everyone was happy but Dumbledore feel that something was wrong. At that moment, Harry is supported by fake Moody who leads Harry to his room. Barty Crouch Jr was about to kill Harry when he was prevented by Dumbleodore, Minerva and Snape. In his fifth, Harry was presented to the Order of Phoenix. When he returns to Hogwarts, he find out about the new DADA teacher that only teaches the theoretical part. Dolores, with the support of the Minister of Magic, is nominated high inquisitive of Hogwarts. Harry and some friends formed the Dumbleodore Armed , so they could learn the spells in practice. Dolores discovers and Dumbleodore was expelled from school. The D.A ball a plan and expel Dolores. Harry, along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville go to where Harry saw his godfather being tortured. There they discover it was a trap. During the fight, the Order of the Phoenix arrives to help, but Sirius dies. Harry chases Bellatrix Lestrange, but while running he realizes that Voldemort was there, int the same time,Dumbleodore appears. They keep fighting until the minister of magic appear and see with their own eyes that Voldemort had returned.

In his sixth year, Harry helped convince Horace Slughorn to return to teach potions at Hogwarts. At the same time, Severus Snape made the perpetual vow to protect Draco who had his first mission as a Death Eater. Back at Hogwarts, Harry who had not bought potions material due to his note as Snape would not accept it, just picked up a book belonged to the Half-Blood Prince, as Slughorn accepts. With the book, Harry manages to do a great potion of the undead, winning a bottle of liquid luck. Harry uses this bottle to be able to remove the memory from Slughorn that he had changed himself. When Harry had it, he went to the Director room, and the two discover that Voldemort had make seven Horcrux. Harry realizes that Dumbleodore was searching the Horcrux. During this, several cursed objects are placed into the school, they were all directed to the director. Dumbleodore starts to show the thoughts of Tom Riddle to Harry and said he would need help for the next Horcrux. Two of it had already been destroyed: Tom Riddle's diary and the Servelo Gaunt ring. Harry gave Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of his liquid luck and the Marauder's Map and asked them to patrol the corridor along with the others members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix, since he would be out with Dumbledore. The two go after the Salazar locket. They Face several obstacles and Harry forces Dumbleodore to drink the potion. Dumbleodore became too weak, they had apparated into Hogsmeade and find out the Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower. Dumbleodore asked Harry to stay hidden and Dumbledore was trapped by Draco. Snape in honor of the perpetual vow, kill Dumbleodore. Harry discovered that Snape was the owner of the book he was using at the potion class.

In the seventh year, Harry, Ron and Hermione began the search of the rest of Horcrux, after all. they was able to destroy everthing, the Slythein locket, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, Nagni and Harry himself. With that, Voldemort became mortal again. And Harry being the true owner of the master of wand, was able to destroy Voldemort. And so the battle was gained."Binns explained to his students.

After the class, Rose, Albus and James went to their common room to store the cloack and then went down for dinner. During dinner, Minerva announced that the tests for Quidditch team would begin shortly and everyone Who had an interest just need to writing his name on the wall. James was already part as a chaser. Albus and Rose decided to enroll. After dinner, they went to the common room and they continue to talking until they went to sleep.

James was wondered about what he had heard two Slytherin students talking. But soon the sleep overcame him.


	3. The Detention

Chapter 3- The Detention

Albus was awakened by his brother, James,that entered Albus's Dorms. James waited Albus changes his clothes and together they went down to the common room. Rose, Fred II and Victorie was already there. The five made their way to the main hall. As he walked, James wondered if he should tell Albus what he had heard during the history of magic class. During the breakfast, Albus received a letter from his father and immediately opened:

"Albus,

We were very happy that you and Rose have followed the family tradition. We had imagine that Mollly and Roxanne would not get into Gryffindor. Regarding Scorpius Malfoy, Draco and I know that we were enemies. Not to say that you will be. If you want to be friends, we will support your decision. Before I forget, remind your brother to write a letter before Ginny send a howler to him,

Love you so much,

Harry potter "

After he have just read, it was time for the first lesson. Rose and Albus went to class of Defense against Darkness Arts (DADA), while James, Fred II, went to spells class. Molly II and Roxanne possessed classes together and went for Potions. Albus and Rose was really anxious to know who would be the new DADA teacher and to their surprise and joy, the new teacher was their Uncle George Weasley. George said that they would learn what Harry taught in D.A (Dumbleodore's Army). Everyone was eager to know what would be the first spell to be learned. Hee said they would start with a basic spell, but it was pretty useful, the Stupefy.

Meanwhile, in the class of spells, James took his first detention, for having skipped class without reason. Professor Flitwick were teaching the Reducto Spell. After class, James received his detention that was to follow Hagrid after dinner. At Albu's classroom, George gave 20 points to Gryffindor, 10 to Albus and 10 to Rose, for using correctly the spell in the first try.

Then they went to the second and Rose went to spells class while Fred II and James, for DADA. On the way they encouter each other and Albus said they would admire the new teacher. They have had a year of DADA, but for personal problems, the teacher asked to leave. Roxanne and Molly II went to Transfiguration and Scorpius was having Herbology class. As Albus had said, Fred II and James loved the class and the new DADA teacher.

After class, everyone went for lunch. They commented on their day and James said of his first detention, and that would be with Hagrid. During lunch, Albus looked to Scorpius and saw that he was away from his housemates. Then he noticed that the tables were mixed. James realized his brother's gaze and whispered softly to Albus to invite him to dinner. Albus was surprised by the words of his brother and nodded, Albus reminded James to writing a letter to their parents. James immediately went out to write the letter. Albus and Rose waited until the class time and went to Transfiguration. Roxanne and Scorpius, Potions, Molly II, DCAT and Fred and James II to Duel Class.

During Potions, Roxanne, who made par with Scorpius,realized that he was a bit absorted. Roxanne commented that if something was bothering him, it would be good to talk to someone, giving a wink to Horacio. Scorpius thanked the incentive and together they finished the potion. Scorpius waited al tol go out and decided to talk to Horace.

"What bothers you?"Horace asked after realizing that Scorpius did not know how to start.

"I do not know if I did the right thing by asking the hat to put me in Slytherin to continue with the family tradition. He said that I would do well in Gryffindor."Scorpius replied nervously.

"Well, the hat realize our strengths and analyze what house we are going to performe well, but it also takes into account our consideration. I Do not know if you noticed, but in the hours of meals, try to mixing."Slughorn remarked.

Scorpius nodded and as he left, Albus was waiting. Albus invited him to dine with them. Asked Scorpius to wait outside the main hall. Each went to the common room of their home, as they had some free time before dinner. Arriving at Gryffindor Common Room, Albus joined his friends. Everyone was talking excitedly. James at one point said he needed to talk to Albus alone. Calmly all moved away, leaving the two alone.

"Well, you know in your class story of magic that I have been? I heard two Slytherins saying that Voldermot had a secret and that the philosopher's stone was not destroyed."James told Albus.

James noticed the shocked look that Albus was showing and asked his brother to keep that as a secret between them.. Then they went to the main hall. In the main hall, all was already present and Scorpius was waiting as arranged. The three enter together and went to the Gryffindor table. Rose finely personally thanked Scorpius for saving her from falling. Scorpius, Albus, Rose, James, Fred II and Roxanne Victorie were talking excitedly, forgetting that once their parents were enemies. This conversation lasted until the end of dinner. James saw Hagrid coming toward him and has made himselflf ready. Hagrid called James and the two of them left the main hall. The rest went to their common room.

Along the way, James asked what he would do, Hagrid just said it would follow because he needed to check something in the Forbidden Forest. James celebrated quietly as loved venturing into forbidden places. Upon entering Hagrid forgot that he was with James and did not notice when James slipped. James raised his wand and said, Lumus, a ball of light formed at the tip of the wand. James watched amazed how the forest looked grim. So focused on looking forward, he tripped on a branch, falling straight to the ground. Luckily, the wand had not left his hand and with the light wand, he saw a silver stone beside him. He took it in his hand and began to rub it. He was shocked to see some people around him. James recognized Sirius Black due to a frame that his father possessed at home.

"This is the resurrection stone?"James asked incredulous.

All agreed positively with their heads.

" May I know who are you?"Sirius questioned James.

"My name is James Sirius Potter, I am the eldest son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."James quickly answerd it.

Sirius was glad to know that his godson had a son with a name in his honor

"Well, from Harry Potter and Ginny, we have me, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. From Ron and Hermione, we have Rose and Hugo. From Bill and Fleur Delacour, we have Victoire, Dominique and Louis. From Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, we have Teddy Remus Lupin. From Percy and Audrey: Molly II and Lucy. Finally, we have Roxanne and Fred II of George and Angelina."James explained about his family.

All present were surprised with the couples and they were happy at the same time. James asked if he could ask a question. Sirius nooded. James asked if he knew if the philosopher's stone had been destroyed or not. Sirius thought so, but said that if he wanted to make sure to go to the library and look for a book called Precious Stones. James decided to keep to himself about the secret of Voldemort. Sirius looking him as James, said that near the ladies forbidden bathroom, he could find a room, if he think: I'm one of the next generations of marauders. Sirius asked him to stay always with friends, because in heaven there were rumors that something bad could happen to them. Then they all disappeared. James kept the stone in his pocket just after that and saw that Hagrid was at his side. Hagrid confused asked where he had gotten himself into. James said he had stumbled and had lost sight of him so he decided to wait for someone to find him. Hagrid followed James to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. Only when we entered the room, he noticed how late it was and realized the tiredness in his body. He quickly climbed into his room without waking his companions and fell asleep.


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4- The Talk

James awoke because of the sounds of his roommates and immediately saw his brother enter the room. James quickly went to the bathroom, took a shower and then got dressed. When he was with his clothes, James put his hand in the pocket and could feel the stone. As he descended along with Albus, He remembered everything that happened the night before. He knew that if it were true , he would have to have help from his friends. James woke up from his reverie when he hear Fred II called him

"What was that you said?"James asked.

Rose said that everyone had asked how was the detention. James said it was easy, he just had to stick with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest. At that moment, James remembered the secret room that Sirius Black has spoke. Thought in his head if he should tell them. Thought it best to check before. Noticed that the entire Gryffindor had already gonne to the main hall, there were only he, Albus, Fred II, and Victorie Rose. Advantage that all were present, he said to they to meet in the requirement room after dinner, as he needed to show something. James asked us to warned Molly Roxanne and Scorpius, because it would be necessary.

During the breakfast, the mood was suspenseful. Nobody said one word. Only Victorie warned Roxanne, Molly II and Scorpius. The three were also thoughtful. They all check which classes they will have for that day. Fred II and James have Transfiguration with Slytherin. Albus, Rose and Roxanne have classes together Herbology. Molly II would have a DADA as Scorpius classroom. Coincidentally all raised at the same time causing them to relax for a moment.

The class started slowly but without incident. Once the bell rang, they headed for the 2nd class of the morning. Fred and James II, potions, Albus and Rose, Flight, Roxanne, History of Magic and Molly II spells. Because it was the lesson that Albus and Rose liked best, the lesson went quickly as well for Molly II and Roxanne. While James and Fred II, thought the lesson went more slowly. On the way to the main hall, all ended up meeting together and entered the hall.

For the first time, Fred II, Albus, James, Victorie, Roxanne, Molly II, Rose and Scorpius sat together and talked quietly, although they are eager for the night. Neither saw the lunch time pass and was already time of the afternoon classes. James and Fred II was free this afternoon, because Neville need to wait his plants to grew. James said he needed to do one thing and walk out of the group. Albus and Rose would have the first Duels Class as Molly II. Roxanne would have spells, and Scorpius, Transfiguration.

The Duels teacher was someone never seen, he was a white man with short brown hair and a deep voice.

"Welcome class, to our duel class, my name is Surdon Shacklebolt. Minerva think is interesting to resume this classes so, all of you are prepared to anything that is out there. Any questions?"He announced himself.

"Yes, I am, I am his cousin, you are Albus Severus? - Albus nodded. - We were never very close, but the battle has changed our relationship. Both he and Minerva saw that it would be a wise choice to leave students prepared for the duel. Anything else?"Surdon answered Albus.

All said no chorused. Just then Neville came through the door. Surdon commented that to demonstrate a duel, he and Neville would have a duel, Neville had offered since he was free. Neville and Surdon move the table away and in its place, a stage has shown. All students approached for a closer look.

"Expelliarmus" Shouted Surdon.

"Stupefy"Shouted Neville.

The both were launch far away, but quickly they stood up.

Surdon was the fast one and shouted: Petrificus Totalus, causing Neville to fall down to the ground petrified. But as he uses nonverbal version of Finite spell, he was released from the spell and quickly shouts: Stupefy, that launchs Surdon out of the stage, which makes Neville the winner of the Duel. Surdon starts to make pairs with the students.

Meanwhile, James was in front of the wall Sirius has mentioned as he was told he just think " I'm one of the next generations of marauders" and then a wood door began to appear. When he entered, he was surprised by the size of the room. Was full of books, it has a fireplace and a lots of couch. And a book with the notes of the original marauders. James took out the ressurection stone and roll up three times in his hands. As soon was being formed the image of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley. Everyone who already have been a marauder. James realize that the people that appear of the stone depends on what the person who carries it want.

James asked if he could show to his friends the stone and the room. Tiago Potter, father of Harry Potter, told James that he could show the stone and call the dead so they could answers all of their doubts. Remus added that he could show the room to his friends. James learned that he could change the thought that make the door appear, just needed to write a new one in a book that was hiden behind a cat statue. James stayed in that room until the dinner time.

In the main hall, Albus and Rose commented about the duel class that was pretty fun. But t James was not with his head in the conversation, he was thinking of how he was going to tell them about the stone. Although they were talking animatedly, everyone was tense and anxious inside, curious to know what James had to tell them. James was the first one to stand up and quickly drove to the Room of Requirement. As if combined, the group did not go together. Albus and Rose left, after a time, Fred II and Scorpius. Roxanne, Molly II and Victorie left together.

James waited for everyone to arrive and when the last three arrived, he began to tell what he ended up finding in the Forbidden Forest, the ressurection stone. As he had imagined, many did not believe. James asked for silence so he could show the stone. He pulled from his pocket and everyone was surprised. Rose was the one who broke the silence and asked how he knew this was that stone. James rolled his hand and as he said, figures of Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Dumbleodore, James Potter, Lily Potter and Severus Snape were formed. All were surprised.

"Well, I know it's strange to be talking to dead relatives. But we thought it was important to answer all of your questions so you can stick be together, always trusting the other."Dumbleodore was the first to speak.

They were divided in two groups so the talk wouldn't be so long. Albus Severus, James, Rose and Scorpius was in the group of Dumbleodore, Sirius, Severus Snape, Tiago Potter. The others stayed with Fred I, Lily Evans and Remus.

Rose asked to her group why they had chosen to appear and the ex-headmaster said to warned about a danger that is coming, so all of them could be prepare to fight it. Sirius added that would be necessary that the four houses works together. Then, Scorpius realize why the sorting hat had put him in the Slytherin, to show that everyone could enter into. Snape commentend that the hat did put him to show that friendships made the difference.

In the other group, Lilian Potter was asking them to hold their friendship even being in differents houses, because the friendship was such a strong magic as love. Fred II talked to Fred I about his father. Fred I was incredibly happy when he discovered that his beloved brother was the DADA teacher. Remus said to Victorie that he knew she was dating his son, even being up in the star they all kept an eye in theirs childs. Then the two groups blended up.

"In a nutshell, you are all thinking if it is to tell to your parents about this conversation. It will be good if you all tell them together and show the stone, but if you think is necessary to write a letter, you are free to do it."Sirius finalize it.

After that, there was just left, Molly II, Fred II, Rose, Victorie, Roxanne, Albus, James, Rose and Scorpius. James told them about the new room that was the marauders secret room. That room was going to be used if someone need a time by themself, as the Requiremet room was already used by almost all of the hogwarts students Everyone walked the way to their common room,talking about the conversation. All went to sleep with that moment in their minds.


End file.
